


Across

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bromance, First Kiss, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Hugs, Kissing, Loneliness, M/M, Platonic Romance, Relationship(s), Romance, Slow Build, Strip Tease, guys being bros, haha a girl who never was in a relationship writes about relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Will is miserable in his relationship and his life changes when he spots a man in an apartment across the street</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A kiss is being pressed behind his ear and he wakes up.

“You’re going to be late” a hoarse voice warns him.

“You always say it. And then it’s you who ends up late to work”

Matthew frowns. True, that’s his usual way to wake his boyfriend. True, Will is never late and Matthew always is. But why would he say that now? After so many mornings beginning exactly like that?

“I’m going to make breakfast”

Will stands up and goes to the kitchen. He opens the fridge and it’s empty. Nothing. Only light waited for him.

“I told you to go shopping yesterday, didn’t I?” Will shouts from the kitchen; he’s upset now.

“Oh shit” Matthew rubs his eyes and leaves the bed finally.

“You know what? I’m tired of that. It’s not the first time I told you to do something and you just ignored it” Will says upon walking into their bedroom.

“I didn’t ignore it. I just forgot. And it’s not like you always listen to me and do what I tell you to do”

Will raises an eyebrow. It’s exactly how their relationship looks like. Matthew always ignores and forgets while Will always remembers.

Will takes a shirt and pants form the wardrobe and goes to the bathroom. He turns the water and brushes his teeth.

“I’m sorry. It won’t happen again” Matthew yells through the door to the bathroom.

Will leaves the water on even after he’s done with the teeth. He puts on his clothes and listens to the water running. It’s more pleasant then Matt’s voice right now. The sound of water always makes him calm. He even has some sounds like that on his phone. To listen to it whenever he needs to.

Will leaves the bathroom, takes his bag and heads to the door. Matthew doesn’t stop him. He doesn’t care.

Will buys something to eat on his way to work.

*****

He returns home at five. He knows Matthew should be at work. He goes to the fridge and sees it’s still empty. He sighs. This is hopeless. Will grabs a phone and orders pizza. He looks through the window while he’s talking and sees a man in a flat on the other side of the street.

The man is older, maybe in his forties but he’s slim and well-dressed. He’s wearing a maroon shirt and black trousers. He’s looking for something in his apartment. The man seems resigned after a moment, sighs and looks through the window.

His eyes meet Will’s and for a shortest moment Will forgets he’s talking on the phone. Then he turns his head, pretending nothing happened and resumes the conversation.

He takes out the papers to grade and sits by the table in the kitchen.

It’s a small flat. Only a kitchen, bathroom and bedroom really. But it was enough for now. For Will, who is an English language teacher in high school.

He met Matthew a few months ago in a bar. He doesn’t go to bars often but it was his colleague’s stag party so he attended. And he ended up drinking a bit too much and then naked in his apartment with a guy.

What a surprise, the stranger left him his number with a ‘call me’ note and Will wanted to throw it away but eventually called. They started seeing each other, naked and otherwise, and it turned into a relationship.

Matthew moved in, since he was in the flat more often than not.

But now Will realises how boring and tiring living with Matt is. The only satisfying thing about their relationship is the sex. But you can’t spend the rest of your life with someone just because they’re good in bed, can you?

The door opens and Matthew appears. He smiles at Will and opens a cabinet. He pours some coffee into a mug and puts the kettle on the stove.

“How was work today?” he asks.

Will lifts his head from the papers and looks at Matthew.

“Disappointing. No one did their homework” he answers.

“They’re young, they don’t care about homework”

“Yeah? What do they care about?” Will leans in the chair, relaxed.

“Sex, drugs and-”

“Rock and roll?”

Matthew laughs.

“School doesn’t help you in real life. Education won’t make you a decent man”

“Alright, enough offending me and my job for today” Will says.

“I’m not trying to offend you, I-”

A knock on the door.

“Who’s that?” Matthew asks.

“Our dinner”

Will takes his wallet and goes to answer the door. He brings the box to the bedroom and then returns to the kitchen for the papers.

Matthew follows Will to their bedroom and leans against the door frame.

“I thought you’d go shopping” he says and Will’s head snaps.

“Me?”

“Yeah. You finished work earlier than me so I thought-”

“Our fridge is empty because you ignored, I’m sorry, _forgot_ to do one simple thing I asked you to do. And you expect me to do it for you, as always”

“I said I’m sorry” Matt looks at the pizza and sits on the bed “Look, let’s forget about it and relax”

Matthew places his hands on Will’s shoulders and starts massaging. Will is tense beneath the skilful fingers.

“I have papers to grade” Will says.

“Is it for tomorrow?”

“No, but the sooner I do it the better”

Matthew senses anger and withdraws his hands, reaching for a piece of pizza instead.

“I’ll let you do your work while I take a shower”

Matthew works as a trainer at the gym. He is well-built, his muscles tend to peek through his shirts. Will could say it’s his best catch. He always had boyfriends for a month at best and they were mostly intelligent, not muscular. Will was a nice guy and people tend to use nice guys. All his boyfriends left him for someone more muscular, richer or with a bigger flat. Will knew Matthew wasn’t going to stay very long, too, but he enjoyed the ride.

Will puts the last piece of paper on the drawer and takes a slice of pizza. He stands up and approaches the window. He likes watching how people turn the lights on or off and the street becomes different in the evening.

He looks where he looked before but the well-dressed man is gone, apartment empty and dark.

Matthew reappears in the bedroom and steps closer to Will. His hands, like snakes, move around Will’s waist.

Will knows what’s going to happen. A kiss, one or two sweet nothings to his ear and then he’ll be thrown on the bed, ravished. He’ll forget about every argument, every wrong and fault, and for the duration of the orgasm and its afterglow, he’ll stop caring. He will regret that in the morning.

*****

Will wakes up at two in the morning, or rather still at night. He sees Matthew next to him, soundly asleep. Will closes his eyes again but the sleep is lost. He stands up, goes to the kitchen. The fridge is still empty.

He grabs a glass and pours some cold water from the tap. He looks through the window and drinks the water, slowly, letting the coldness spread against his throat, numb.

He sees the apartment on the other side of the street, still dark. Suddenly, the light appears and Will sees the man enter the flat. He’s in white clothes, like doctors tend to wear. He puts down the keys and a suitcase.

The man looks tired and like something heavy was weighing on him. He goes to his kitchen, opens a cabinet. He takes out a glass and a bottle of whiskey. He takes a sip and approaches the window, looks through it.

It’s dark in Will’s flat and the man probably doesn’t see him so he continues to watch.

The man sighs, visibly upset, leans his forehead against the cold surface of the pane.

Will feels guilty. For a split second he wants to cross the street and knock at the man’s door, ask him what happened. He wants to abandon his own life and listen to this man’s problems.

Will places a hand on his pane, feeling the coldness under his fingertips, and imagines he’s not who he is. He is not Will Graham, a high school teacher for a moment.

The man looks up again and frowns. He looks directly in Will’s eyes.

Can he see him? Did he see him the whole time?

Will shivers and takes a step back. He puts down the glass and goes back to bed. He stares at the ceiling, his heart pounding faster. He turns to the window and watches the stars and, occasionally, the planes on the sky. He falls asleep again.

*****

“Hey, wake up” the hoarse voice, always in the morning, like the disliked alarm clock.

Will opens his eyes, unwillingly, and sees Matthew with a tray and a plate on it. With scrambled eggs.

“You’re having breakfast in bed” Matt explains.

“We don’t have anything in the fridge” Will says and reaches for the tray.

“Correction – we _didn’t_ have anything in the fridge”

Will takes a bite, he’s genuinely hungry. Maybe it’s because of the sex last night. Maybe because he didn’t eat much yesterday.

“Thanks” Will says and continues eating.

“I have to be earlier at work today, so I woke up, went for some shopping, made you breakfast and…it’s time for me to go”

“Does that mean you’ll be home sooner?”

“No, it means I’m working longer and still make the same money” Matt growls.

Will finishes breakfast and watches Matt leave. He takes a shower, dresses up and is ready to leave, too. But he cannot help himself, he has to glance through the window, just once.

Nothing, the flat is empty.

Will sighs, shakes his head at his own stupidity and goes to work.

*****

In the afternoon, Will returns home but before he enters the building he lives in, he steps in the coffee shop on the other side of the street. He needs something sweet.

Will is rather shy and tends to look on the floor so he often don’t notice things immediately. He likes to wear glasses but it’s more of a shield; his eyes work perfectly fine. He also wears them at school to like more like a teacher than a student.

Will approaches the counter and looks at the offered desserts. So many delicious names.

“I’ll have two pieces of the cherry pie” Will says and takes out his wallet.

The shop assistant gives him the ordered pieces and takes the money. Will grabs the bag with the pie and turns to leave, when he notices a man waiting in line. The man from the apartment.

Will frowns but then realises it’s not weird for the man to be here. Will hurries to the door and quickly goes to his flat.

Matthew was right. He left earlier but didn’t return sooner than usual.

Will eats his piece of pie and prepares materials for the next day’s classes. Then, he turns on his tablet and reads the news. The world always seems to run its course, no matter what happens in Will’s life.

Matthew comes from work, exhausted and smelly. Will tells him to go to the shower before he even touches him. They talk, eat dinner, later in the evening watch the tv. Just another day, just another night.

They don’t have sex, they merely kiss and then go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the lovely [ Mads_Hugh_Lover](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mads_Hugh_Lover/pseuds/Mads_Hugh_Lover)

Another week passes and Will feels a resentment grow in him. He’s reluctant to be touched or kissed. He feels numb when they have sex. Their relationship lost value for Will. It just is. It exists, they still live together, eat, watch tv, talk. But there is no passion in Will, no spark to do something about it.

One night he tries. He says to himself he won’t be the cause why this relationship won’t last. He’s home earlier than Matthew, as usual, and he prepares a romantic evening. He makes dinner, spaghetti, and takes out a bottle of wine. He bought something to use in bedroom, too.

Matthew returns home, tired. But when he sees the candles on the table, he understands. He smiles at Will and they sit down to eat.

“How was work?” Will asks.

“Terrible. These people want to lose weight or have a body like a Greek god but they don’t want to work for it. And it’s not like I was born with this” Matt pulls up his t-shirt a little to point at his abs.

Will blushes and grins. He is impressed with Matthew’s hard work but then he thinks that he doesn’t care for that. He wouldn’t care if his boyfriend had a bigger belly as long as he loved him. Will doesn’t have much muscles himself. He’s slim, probably undernourished, but not very fit.

“How’s yours? Kids still don’t do their homework?”

“Some do, some don’t” Will answers; then asks “Do you think I should change my job?”

“Why? You don’t like it?”

“I like it. It’s just…there are girls who I don’t teach and they think I’m just another student”

“Did any of those girls hit on you?”

“No. Not yet. But I see the look in their eyes. Sometimes it’s also pity. I’m not sure what I’m doing there”

“If you don’t like it, then change it”

Simple as that. Matthew Brown was always just a simple man. Maybe that was easier way to live. But Will expected advice, a few more words, a consideration at least, some genuine help.

They finish dinner and Will takes Matt by the hand and leads them to the bedroom.

They begin to kiss and touch. Matthew is an expert at kissing, and exactly where Will wants it and needs it. They begin to undress. Matt’s hands deprives Will of his shirt and then move to undo the zipper in his pants. Will takes care of Matthew’s clothing.

They discover each other’s bodies, gently tug and lick. Matthew kneels in front of Will and pushes his pants down, revealing the delicate black panties. He frowns, then smirks. He can imagine Will flushed and embarrassed while buying the item.

The panties are pretty much transparent and Matt sees Will’s cock through it. He’s turned on. They both are. Will never really added so much spice in the bedroom. They resume kissing each other, then there are blowjobs and the inevitable penetration.

Will lets himself be lost in the heat of the night, but when Matthew collapses on the bed, breathless and more than ready to fall asleep, Will stands up and goes to the kitchen.

He pours himself a glass of water and steps closer to the window. He hears a police siren somewhere in the distance. Will drinks the water and rubs his hand over his face. What to do next? Should he surrender to fate and stay at school and stay with Matthew and live a pathetic life?

Suddenly he realises the apartment on the other side of the street is lit and the man is looking in Will’s direction with a glass of whiskey in hand. The man raises his glass and Will starts to wonder if he can really see him. Will’s eyes widen at the gesture but he raises his glass as well, forming a polite smile on his face.

Why does this man always appear when Will looks through the window? He managed to forget about him for a week and now he’s there again!

Will finishes his glass, turns and goes back to bed.

*****

Next day, after work, Will visits the coffee shop again, and sees the man from the apartment sitting in the corner of the shop.

It doesn’t bother him; he decides to leave it alone and approaches the counter. He buys two pieces of apple pie and leaves, but on his way to the door, the man lifts his head, notices Will and smiles. Will smiles back and almost drops the bag with the pie as he doesn’t look ahead and bumps into the door. Clumsy. And so stupid.

Will lowers his head and goes to his flat.

This night he sets his alarm clock to wake up at two and then he goes to the kitchen, sits by the table and looks through the window while eating the pie. He hopes.

He’d like to see that man again but preferably not be seen himself. Although it’s strange how being seen by the man makes him almost shiver.

Aha! A light appears in the dark apartment and the man enters it. He’s wearing the white clothes again. Is he a doctor?

The man goes to the kitchen, puts a kettle on the stove and takes off the top of his clothing. Will almost feels guilty. Almost.

Then the man opens his wardrobe and takes out a pair of pyjamas. He sits on the bed and takes off his shoes and socks. Before anything more comes off, the kettle whistles so the man goes and pours the water in the mug. He makes himself tea. He looks through the window and smiles.

Will’s terrified. He was certain the man wouldn’t notice him. It’s dark in the kitchen and he sits in a fair distance from the window. Maybe he’s smiling to himself?

“Why are you not sleeping?”

Will jumps on his chair and turns to Matt.

“I couldn’t. I needed some water”

Matthew pours himself a glass too and drinks quickly.

“Come back to bed, I know how to tire you out”

Will surrenders and they go to the bedroom. Matthew offers a blowjob and Will is mortified when his mind slides images of the man across the street seeing him now. Will’s tense and he cannot finish, which makes Matthew frown.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Please, don’t mind me. Go to sleep. I’ll finish in the bathroom”

He disappears and only when he’s on the toilet, alone and hears a light snoring, does he start stroking himself. And that’s when his brain plays tricks on him again, offering him images of the man from the apartment, undressing further. Will comes and needs to glance at the window one more time.

The man is lying in his bed but the room is still lit. Will observes how the man moves his ankle gently, like he was establishing a rhythm. Is he listening to music now? It’s three in the morning!

Then the man sits up and starts to massage his ankles and then shins. Finally, he stands up and approaches a vinyl recorder. How old-school. He moves his fingers gently and smoothly and removes the vinyl. He turns off the light and the darkness engulfs him and Will.

*****

The next day is like any other. Will tries to enlighten his students with the beauty of English language and in most cases he fails. Kids, right?

Then, on his way home Will cannot help himself, and enters the coffee shop. It’s empty. Well, there are customers and a shop assistant of course but for Will, the place is empty. It lacks the one soul Will came here to find.

He doesn’t even stand in the line but goes straight home.

It becomes his routine. He goes to the coffee shop after work and wakes up at two in the morning to catch a glimpse of the stranger. But it’s not so easy a task. He doesn’t see the man for another week.

Will shakes his head at his own hopelessness. He has a boyfriend and a life he partially hates and he formed this kind of salvation in his mind that only the man from across can bring him. So stupid.

He goes home, resigned. He is not even going to step inside the coffee shop but he is nostalgic and glances in its direction. And he sees. The man from the apartment. Sitting in the corner of the shop.

Will’s lips twitch and form a smile before he can think of restraining himself. He crosses the street and walks into the shop. He approaches the counter and orders a coffee. He takes it and turns to the door. The man is watching him now.

Will is determined. He takes a few steps and the man lowers his gaze to the newspaper. It makes Will a bit hesitant now, Maybe the man doesn’t care. No one ever cares. Will always magnifies things that don’t even exist.

He is going to take this risk. Even if he’s going to make a fool of himself.

“Is this seat taken?” Will asks pointing at a place next to the man.

“No” is a polite response as the man lifts his eyes to Will again.

“Do you mind if I sit here?”

“Not at all. Please”

Will sips on his coffee awkwardly and then extends his hand.

“Will Graham”

“Hannibal Lecter” the man smiles and shakes Will’s hand.

Hannibal folds the newspaper and sips on his own coffee, looking at Will.

“What do you do, Will?”

“I’m a high school teacher”

“Interesting. You shape young minds. What do you teach them?”

“English”

Will enjoys his work but he never dared to say he ‘shaped minds’.

“Language is a tool we’d be at a loss without”

Wow. Does this man always sound like a philosopher?

“What about you? What do you do?”

“Something tells me you already know the answer”

“Judging by the way you speak I’d say a priest but I’ve seen you wearing doctor’s clothing”

“I’m an emergency room surgeon”

“Oh” Will is impressed.

“Medicine was always something I was interesting in”

“So you save people’s lives”

Hannibal chuckles, then sighs.

“It’s not always the case” he admits.

“Is that what happened when I saw you one night? You seemed upset. Did you not manage to save someone?”

“Probably. I often come home exhausted. Sometimes also defeated”

“I can’t imagine how that must feel like”

“It’s bound to happen from time to time” Hannibal remarks.

Will gulps the coffee and looks through a window. He almost chokes and hurriedly stands up.

“I’m sorry, I have to go”

Hannibal sees a man across the street and asks “A husband?”

“What? No, no, no. It’s just…Matthew”

“Till next time, then?” Hannibal asks and points at the ceiling, meaning 'till next time when he’s in his apartment and they see each other through window'.

Will doesn’t answer, just leaves and runs to his flat.

He explains Matthew he had to stay longer at work. They make dinner and talk. Later, Matthew kisses Will and the rest is easy to predict. But Will takes initiative, he’s on top tonight, riding himself on Matt’s cock while looking through the window. The apartment on the other side is dark. Will hopes to see Hannibal but for now he closes his eyes and comes on Matt’s muscular chest.


	3. Chapter 3

This night Will wakes at two in the morning and looks at Matthew. There is no shame, no guilt. He goes to the kitchen, quietly, and takes an apple. He peels it while waiting for the light to be turned on in the apartment across the street. He eats the apple and then drinks some water. Time passes and Will actually feels tired. He lays his arms on the table and supports his head like that. He falls asleep.

“Will?” the hoarse voice again.

Will lifts his head and realises he spent the night in the kitchen.

“What are you doing here?” Matthew asks, frowning.

“I…couldn’t sleep again. I came here and…fell asleep” Will smiles.

Matthew sits opposite Will by the table.

“Look, did I do something wrong?”

“What? No. I just woke up in the middle of the night and…well…”

“Maybe you could start taking pills for that” Matthew suggests.

What?

“Yeah, maybe”

They eat breakfast, take a shower and dress up. They leave the flat together. When they exit the building, Will sees Hannibal enters his on the other side. He must be worn out.

Will and Matthew split and go separate ways.

*****

In the afternoon, Will decides to resume his visits to the coffee shop. He enters the building and looks around. He doesn’t find Hannibal but a shop assistant calls after Will.

“Excuse me! Are you Will Graham?” the man asks.

“Yes” Will answers and looks confused.

“Our customer left this for you”

The shop assistant hands Will a small box so Will takes it and goes to his flat. He opens the box and sees binoculars. Will frowns. Then he understands and smiles. There is a note attached to the gift.

_See you at two a.m.?_

The letters are nice, not a typical doctor’s handwriting. Will smiles. He hides the note and the binoculars and sets about doing dinner.

Matthew comes home even later than usual.

“Where were you?” Will asks, less concerned than he pretends to be.

“Had to stay longer at the gym. A customer demanded me as his personal trainer”

“Was he at least handsome?” Will jokes.

“Not really”

They eat the dinner, drink some wine and go the bathroom to shower together. Will feels lightheaded. They go to bed, watch tv for a moment and then fall asleep.

A few minutes before two Will wakes up. He takes the binoculars and goes to sit by the table in the kitchen.

It’s a quarter after two when the light in the apartment appears and Hannibal enters. He’s holding a phone, talks to someone. He’s a mildly upset. He shakes his head and hangs up. He takes off his jacket and goes to the kitchen.

Hannibal takes out a glass and a bottle of whiskey. Again. Will is concerned.

Hannibal turns to the window and smiles. He doesn’t wave or acknowledge Will’s presence. He simply smiles.

Then, he puts down the glass and goes to his living room. He pulls out a page from his calendar and writes something. He steps closer to the window and lifts the card. Will grabs the binoculars and reads. A phone number. He writes it down quickly. Then he goes to the bedroom and takes his phone. Matthew is still asleep in the bed.

Will returns to the kitchen and looks through the window. Hannibal is making tea.

Will’s phone’s screen lights up and he hesitates. Finally he opens his messages and starts writing.

‘Nice to see you again’

Send.

On the other side of the street Hannibal reaches for his cell phone and smiles. He looks through the window and then again at the screen of the phone. He types.

After a moment Will’s phone buzzes. A text.

‘Forgive me for not showing up yesterday. There was an emergency and I had to intervene’

‘It’s alright. But since you have my number – can you give me a call when you’re back home?’

Send.

Hannibal goes to his bedroom opens a wardrobe. He takes out a pair of pyjamas and checks his phone again.

‘Are you so willing to get up at two am every night?’

Will watches as Hannibal disappears in his bathroom. He really is that eager. Otherwise they wouldn’t be having this conversation.

‘Yes’

Send.

Hannibal is probably taking a shower. He doesn’t appear in the bedroom for a few minutes. And when he does, he has a towel hanging loosely on his hips, his body still partially wet. Will swipes his tongue against his lips.

Hannibal takes his phone and types. He puts on the pyjama top and then goes to the bathroom again.

‘Meet me tomorrow at the coffee shop downstairs. Five o’clock?’

Will can’t keep his eyes off the doctor.

‘I’ll be there’

Send.

Hannibal is fully dressed when he reads the message. He steps closer to the window and smiles. There is something about the man that frightens Will. Maybe it’s the fact that he barely knows him and sends secret messages at two in the morning!

Will stands and steps closer to his window as well. Hannibal moves to the light switcher and the apartment engulfs darkness. Will sighs. He returns to bed.

*****

Will wakes with the alarm clock. He doesn’t kiss Matthew or even touch him. He just gets up and goes to the kitchen. He makes breakfast and glances at the apartment. It’s difficult to see anything in the daylight.

Will quickly dresses up and leaves the flat. He goes to work and the whole day thinks about his decisions in life.

He returns home before four so he has an hour left till the meeting. He makes dinner and grades some papers.

Before five he changes his shirt and goes downstairs.

He enters the coffee shop and instantly notices Hannibal. He steps closer, sits down by the man.

“Hello, Will”

Lecter is drinking coffee and reading a newspaper.

“Hi”

“Have you heard about the flood in Japan? It’s really terrible”

Will frowns. He hasn’t heard of it, and why would the man mention something like this?

“I’m sorry. I’m not used to…meeting people” Hannibal explains.

“That’s alright”

“Here” he points at a shop assistant who sets a plate with a piece of cherry pie on the table they sit by “My apologies for not showing up the other night. I saw you later, asleep on the kitchen table”

Will doesn’t know what to say.

“It wasn’t necessary” he points at the pie but grabs a tea spoon and tastes the pie.

“I work at different hours and I am often called for. I stay long hours and can’t really predict if there is an emergency a given night or not”

“I understand”

“Does Matthew know you’re here?”

Will almost chokes on the pie.

“No”

Hannibal nods.

“Tell me, Will, how is school?”

“It’s good. I mean… I’m wondering if maybe I should look for another job”

“Why’s that?”

“I’m not sure if the students take me seriously”

“Because of your looks? Or the work you do?”

“Both, really”

“I think you only lack enthusiasm. You’ve grown tired of your students’ disobedience and you lost the fire you had inside you. You have to ignite it again, find a spark. If you’re interested in what you say and do, so will they be”

Wow. This man, this…stranger found a solution to all his problems.

“Yeah, but how do I find this ‘spark’?”

“What is your favourite book?”

“Um… _Hamlet_ , why?”

“Think about why you like this book so much. Read it again. Relive what happened to you when you first read it. That should help a little”

“Well, thank you for the advice”

Will finishes the pie and Hannibal the coffee.

“Can you see me in the dark? I mean, because I don’t turn on the lights and you seem to be watching me nevertheless”

Hannibal chuckles.

“I can see parts of you. Or a shadow, a contour”

That’s more or less how Will sees himself. Not a person – a shadow.

“When do you have to go?” Hannibal asks.

“Um, I’m not sure. Matthew comes home at different times now…I mean, it’s not like I have to be home before him or something…”

“Are you afraid of him, Will?”

“What? No! I mean…oh god…” Will lowers his head, tries to concentrates “He’s my boyfriend, alright? But we…reached difficulties in our relationship. Or at least I did”

“Is that why you wake up in the middle of the night and watch me?”

“No. I- I saw you once, and then I saw you again, you were upset and I wanted…I wanted to escape my own life and…I wanted to reassure you. I’m so fucked up” Will chuckles at the mess in his head.

Hannibal touches Will’s arm, gently.

“You are lost. And I understand that. There is something in your life that makes it miserable but you’re not sure what. Or maybe you know exactly what it is but are too stubborn to let it go”

How can this man know everything about Will when he met him like yesterday? The words are so accurate, it hurts Will to the bone.

“I think I should go now” Will says and leaves the coffee shop; he doesn’t even glances back at the doctor.

He enters his flat and sits by the table. Hannibal is right. About everything. Oh god, he let a complete stranger get inside his head.

Will goes to the bedroom and turns on his tablet. He starts reading _Hamlet._

When he’s halfway through, the door opens and Matthew is back. He takes a shower and then they eat dinner. Matt kisses Will but he says he’s too tired. They go to sleep.

*****

Will wakes up before two and groans. He forgot to turn off the alarm clock. He gets up anyway and goes to the kitchen. He pours himself some water and drinks. He sits by the table and waits. He doesn’t have to wait long, though.

The lights in the apartment appear and Will sees Hannibal enter. He goes straight to the bedroom and puts his face in his hands. He’s shaking. Is he crying?

Will hesitates.

‘What happened?’

Send.

Will watches Hannibal take out his cell phone and look at the screen. He immediately turns to the window. Now Will sees clearly. The man has been crying. He types and after a moment Will’s phone flashes.

‘I didn’t think I’d see you again’

That bastard.

‘I’m sorry. You were right. I got scared because you were right’

Send.

Hannibal smiles at the reply. He types back and then goes to the kitchen for a glass and whiskey. He takes it to the bedroom.

‘I didn’t mean for you to break up with Matthew’

Well it sounded like that, but no matter.

‘You shouldn’t drink so much. You’re a surgeon’

Send.

Will watches Hannibal take the bottle and put it back into the cabinet. The doctor seems to be needing a voice of reason as much as Will does.

Hannibal goes to his bedroom and then disappears in the bathroom. He doesn’t type back. Will waits.

When the doctor reappears, he’s wearing only briefs and a towel hung on his heck. He sits on the bed and puts on pyjama pants, then the top. He looks at the phone. Hesitates. He types and goes to turn off the light.

Will cannot see anything anymore. But his phone flashes again.

‘Still there? What time do you finish work? Can I come and walk you home?’

Will’s eyes widen. He was almost certain he wouldn’t talk to this man again and now he considered inviting him to his flat. But what if Matthew came home early? Well, it’s not like he’s having an affair or something. Or is he? It feels like it. Will has a secret acquaintance and one could say he’s obsessed since he wakes up at two just to see the man.

‘Half past three. See you then’

Will sees how a small beam of light appears in the apartment on the other side of the street and then it’s gone. Nothing else happens. Will goes back to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot twist xD Hannibal is.... *dum dum dum*

_“Underneath the cold November sky_  
_I’ll wait for You_  
_As the pages of my life roll by_  
_I’ll wait for You_  
_I’m so desperate just to see Your face_  
_Meet me in this broken place”_

_Ashes Remain – Without You_

 

The morning is like any other and then Will goes to work. After the first lesson he texts Hannibal the address of the high school he works in because he never mentioned it.

For the rest of the day he seems rather enthusiastic. He’s not even mad at the students for not doing their homework or for not being prepared. He starts throwing very encouraging sentences at his students and smiles more. He feels positive at last.

A student approaches him and asks questions and that’s when his brain almost explodes with joy. Not everyone is interested in language or literature but if there is even one person, it makes Will happy.

A few minutes after half past three Will exits the building and sees Hannibal waiting by a fence.

“Hello, Will”

“Hi”

They start walking towards Will’s home.

“You don’t work very far from your apartment” Hannibal observes.

“No. Do you?”

“No. That’s why I could sell the car”

One of the students looks at Will and his companion, and frowns. Will would lower his head or pretend to be looking elsewhere but something about being with Hannibal makes him continue the conversation, like nothing happened.

“Will you tell me what happened yesterday? Or is it too personal?”

“It is personal” Will nods at that, acknowledging privacy “But I will tell you”

Will isn’t even shocked at this point. He’s ready to listen.

“I want to give you something first”

Hannibal takes out an item, beautifully wrapped and hands it to Will. Is this appropriate? Will takes it and hesitates.

“I’m not sure if I should accept it”

“Why not? You don’t even know what’s inside”

Will looks at Hannibal, then begins to unwrap the item. A book. Will sees the letters form a name. _Hamlet._

“It’s not a first edition or anything, I just wanted to give you something to remind you of the spark you have inside you”

“Thank you. You know, it actually helped. I read the play again and I felt a sudden enthusiasm today. It reminded me why I love my job. Even if people don’t appreciate it”

“I’m glad”

They make another few steps forward and Hannibal resumes.

“I’m divorced. I had a wife and a child, a son, Mark. We lived on the other side of the city. We had a house. Then we began to argue a lot. My wife was never satisfied with the amount of money I made. She said she was bored with me, that we no longer had anything to talk about and that I couldn’t satisfy her in the bedroom. We split and I rented the apartment where I live now”

“How long are you divorced?”

“Almost a year. My son will be ten soon. I love him. Whatever happened between me and my ex-wife, I never stopped loving my son. And she won’t let me see him. He stayed with her and I know she doesn’t treat him badly but I want to see him. At least once a week”

“Why won’t she let you?” Will asks, maybe a stupid question but maybe there is an answer he doesn’t expect.

“Well, she hates me. And she found herself another husband. Richer, a little younger. As if he could replace me for my son”

“I’m so sorry” Will stops and puts a hand on Hannibal’s shoulder.

The doctor’s eyes are like glass and they threaten to shed tears so Will withdraws his hand. Hannibal rubs the back of his hand against his eyes and they continue walking.

“Would you like to come for lunch one day?” Hannibal asks when he regains control over his voice.

“To your apartment?”

“Yes. Apart from medicine I am interested in culinary art. I’d love to have you for lunch someday. I’d offer dinner but you understand why I can’t”

“Yeah, work. Can I come on Saturday? I’ll have a day off and Matthew will be at work”

“Of course. How are things between you and Matthew, by the way?”

“Well…I’m not sure. I think I got used to him but that’s not how relationships should work, right?”

“Certainly not. But I am no expert as you already know”

Will smiles awkwardly. They reach the building in which Will lives and he doesn’t know what to do. He wants to hug Hannibal but instead he extends his hand. Lecter looks at the gesture and offers his own hand, then shakes Will’s. They part.

Will enters his flat, puts the copy of _Hamlet_ on the table and goes to the kitchen to make dinner.

Matthew returns earlier and Will pretends he’s glad about that. They eat dinner and talk. Matthew explains there were not many people at the gym and he was let go.

“I’m thinking about organising extra classes for students interested in literature” Will says.

“I thought you were considering leaving your job” Matthew frowns.

“No, that would be stupid. I like what I do”

“So you’d be coming home later?”

“Probably. Once or twice a week”

“Well, if you find students who are interested”

They talk some more, then go to bed and watch tv. Will likes the movie but Matt starts kissing him. He knows all too well how things are going to progress. Will lets himself be kissed. Lower and lower. He closes his eyes and waits for the inevitable.

*****

Will wakes up at two and goes to the bathroom. He looks in the mirror. He’s not getting any younger and he feels like he’s wasting time with Matthew. He doesn’t love him, probably never did.

Will takes his phone and goes to the kitchen. The apartment across the street is dark. Hannibal may be saving someone’s life right now.

Will sits in the chair and bends his knees to place them on the chair as well. He feels so small and so lonely. And he doesn’t even have any friend to talk. No one, besides Hannibal. But he’s not in his flat. He can’t even see him.

It’s already Friday. Last day of work and he’ll have two days off. And tomorrow he’ll be able to admire Hannibal’s cooking skills. Will takes a bottle of wine and pours himself a glass. He waits. And waits. At three o’clock he becomes tired. He goes back to bed.

*****

“Come on, it’s Friday, we should go to a club, have a few drinks, go dancing” Matthew persuades over breakfast.

“Are you sure you’re not going to be tired after work? Or have to stay late again?”

“No, come on. I promise. I won’t stay longer even if they ask me to”

Will is not convinced but he lets himself be fooled.

“Alright. You come home, change, and we can go to a club”

“Nice”

Will goes to work and puts forth the idea of extra activities after classes to the headmaster. The offer is accepted and Will lets everybody know about it.

After work, he returns home and glances at the coffee shop. Hannibal’s not there.

Will goes to his flat, changes into something more comfortable and waits. He grades papers and prepares materials for his extra-curricular activities.

Matthew returns at seven and they go out.

Will lets himself be dragged to a club that Matthew says it’s nice. They have a few drinks and dance a little. Will feels a bit uncomfortable. He hates clubs and bars but he can pretend to be enjoying himself.

Will sees other men and women’s glances at Matthew but he doesn’t care. He’s not jealous.

He waits by the bar while Matthew dances with other people. Will drinks probably too much for his head because he starts considering texting Hannibal. He almost takes out his phone but then Matthew grabs his hand and they join people on the dancefloor.

Will feels hands roaming on his body and he’s lost. He embraces Matthew when a slower song plays and then they return home after midnight. They’re too tired to have sex and fall asleep immediately.

*****

Will wakes up at nine, happy about having two days off. Matthew is already gone and Will is glad about it, too. He gets up, makes breakfast and looks through the window. It’s hard to see anything.

He watches tv and finishes a book he was reading lately. His phone buzzes on the nightstand.

‘Come at one?’

‘Sure’

Send.

He finds a nice sweater he likes, and brushes his teeth. He thinks he should probably bring something, especially since Hannibal has offered him two gifts so far.

But what can he buy? He barely knows the man.

Whiskey. Hannibal likes whiskey. But that’s not a very good idea.

Maybe a photo frame? He could have his son’s photo there. Wouldn’t it be sad or impolite?

Finally, he gives up. He’ll buy two cups of coffee in the coffee shop.

Will leaves his flat a few minutes before one and does as he told himself. He takes the coffee and goes upstairs to Hannibal’s apartment. To the apartment he knows so well even though he never crossed its threshold.

Will knocks at the door and it opens almost instantly.

“Welcome, Will”

“Um, hello”

Will steps inside and feels weird. The apartment looks different from this perspective. It’s spacious and cosy. There is not much furniture or decorations. Will spots a photo frame with a young boy’s photo inside. Mark, was it?

“May I?” Hannibal asks and points at the coffee cups still in Will’s hands.

“Oh, of course. I didn’t know what else to bring so I…well, you seem to like their coffee”

Hannibal chuckles at that. He takes the cups and leads the way to the kitchen.

“Please, take a seat”

Will sits by a small table and watches Hannibal finish pancakes. Then, the doctor pours some syrup on them and serves the meal to Will. They each take a cup with coffee Will brought and look at each other for a moment. Hannibal smiles.

“Have you always worked as an emergency room surgeon?” Will asks and takes the first bite of the pancakes.

“I had many jobs. When I was studying at the university I worked as a waiter or I washed the dishes in restaurants. Then I was a surgeon’s assistant and now I’m here. But I like the job I have now. The shifts can be tiring but I enjoy what I do”

“That’s good. I guess many people wish they could do what they like and be paid for it”

“That would create an odd society, don’t you think?”

“Probably even more lazy than now”

“What about you? Always wanted to be a teacher?” Hannibal asks.

“Honestly? I always wanted to be a writer. I enjoy reading and am utterly impressed by many authors’ imagination and hard work”

“So why didn’t you follow in your idols’ footsteps?”

“Because writing is not easy. As many people think. And I’d rather spend time entering other people’s heads than to reveal my own mess up there” Will point at his head with a fork.

Hannibal smiles.

“I don’t believe you never wrote anything, even if for yourself only”

Will smiles and lowers his head, embarrassed.

“Tell me, do you keep a diary?” Hannibal continues.

“No. I wouldn’t know what to write about. My life isn’t very spectacular”

“You don’t have to write about events. You can write about emotions. Use the pen and paper to release whatever is hiding inside you. Write if you’re angry or happy. Maybe it will help you understand yourself. And that way you’ll become a writer”

Will can’t believe what is happening. This man always gives him the best advice. He always knows what to say, always says the right thing.

“Which form of writing do you enjoy the most? Drama? Because of _Hamlet_?”

“Yes. But not because of _Hamlet_. Because it’s somewhere between prose and poetry”

“A perfect equilibrium”

Will finishes the pancakes and sips on the coffee.

“You know. It’s such a simple dish but you turned it to art” Will compliments.

“Thank you. I’m glad you liked it”

“What time do you go to work?”

“Today at four. I hope to return home after midnight”

“Um, about your son… Do you never get to meet him? Like, never?”

“I last saw him a month ago. He calls me every other day but I often operate on someone at that time. He’s at school when I’m at home. You very well know I can be difficult to reach”

“But you must have a day off sometimes”

“And that’s when my ex-wife leaves town with her new husband and Mark. She’ll do anything to separate me from him”

“I wish I could do something. I wish I could help”

Hannibal smiles and places his hand on Will’s, that is lying on the table.

“You have a good heart, Will. But I know for a fact that you can’t save everyone”

“I want to at least try” Will whispers, looking in the doctor’s eyes.

“Why don’t you start with yourself?” Hannibal says and takes away his hand.

Will looks at the clock above the table and frowns. Nearly three o’clock.

“I should go. You probably need to change and do some other things. But thank you for lunch. And for the talk”

“You’re welcome. And…don’t ever hesitate to call me or anything. I may just not always answer”

Will smiles and leaves the apartment. He crosses the street and has an odd feeling he’s being observed.


	5. Chapter 5

He returns home and lies on the bed. Maybe he should break up with Matthew? Maybe he should look for someone who will genuinely care for him? One thing he knows he should do for certain.

He looks through the drawers and groans. Not even one empty notebook.

He turns on his tablet and starts writing. Entry one.

He loses track of time and suddenly Matthew appears in the door.

They eat dinner and talk but Will can’t stop looking through the window. He returns every smile Matt offers him, but without much affection.

They spend evening lying in bed and watching tv. Matthew feels playful and starts tickling Will. They share a few laughs and then begin kissing. Will wonders if Hannibal can see them in what looks like a loving embrace.

*****

Sundays are always lazy days. Sometimes Will forces Matthew to tidy the place a bit, sometimes they simply lie in bed and do nothing (or are too occupied to even make dinner).

This Sunday is no different. Matthew doesn’t want to leave the bed but Will gets up and goes to the kitchen. He reads the newspaper and his eyes focus on one name. _Hamlet._

“Matthew!” Will yells, takes the newspaper and returns to the bedroom.

“What is it?” Matthew stretches, still lying in bed.

“They’re putting on a play I love! _Hamlet_! Tonight. It may be difficult to get tickets now but I can check. Would you like to go?”

Matthew frowns.

“I’ve never been to the theatre” he confesses.

“Never?” Will can’t believe it “Well, let’s go tonight then”

Will is excited and Matthew would have to be blind not to see it.

“Alright”

“I’ll look for the tickets online and you find proper clothes. Maybe you could borrow one of my blazers?”

Will buys the tickets and they find semi-formal clothes. They take a shower, eat dinner and are ready to go.

The theatre isn’t big or extremely popular but the tickets for the play are sold out. Will and Matthew take their seats and the play begins. It’s going to last three hours, excluding intermissions. But Will supposes that since he went to a club with Matt, then Matt can go with him to the theatre.

They play is fantastic. An actress playing Ophelia constantly forgets her lines but overall Will is amazed.

During the intermissions Matthew asks about many things, like what is this play even about, and complains that he doesn’t understand half of what is said on stage. Will only smiles at that.

Maybe it’s inappropriate but since their seats are in the back of the room and Matthew did agree to go to see the play, Will squeezes his hand from time to time. Once Matthew reciprocates the touch and places his hand on Will’s thigh but Will quickly pats it in act of scolding his boyfriend.

There is a moment when Will wishes Hannibal was there with him. He even imagines the doctor on his right while Matthew sits on his left. And Will wants to squeeze Hannibal’s hand as well. Secretly, so that no one would notice.

The play ends and there is a round of applause.

Will takes Matthew’s by the arm and they return home. It’s not love for Matthew that makes him feel so romantic and light headed. But he goes with the flow and kisses Matthew when they enter the flat.

It’s Will who initiates. It’s Will who undresses Matthew and then himself, while his boyfriend enjoys the show. It’s Will who first offers a blowjob and then impales himself on Matthew’s cock. It’s even Will who comes first and then collapses breathless on the sheets.

*****

His phone buzzes and Will wakes. Almost two in the morning. He rubs his hand against his eyes but decides he’s too tired to get up and wait for a glance of Hannibal.

*****

He wakes up, eats breakfast and leaves. When he exits the building, he sees Hannibal on the other side of the street.

“Hannibal!” Will cannot help himself and calls.

The doctor turns and notices Will. He smiles. They both smile.

Will crosses the street and approaches the doctor. Only now does he see Hannibal is carrying shopping bags.

“Good morning, Will”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to stop you, I just… I was at the theatre last night”

“I believe I know the name of the play you saw” Hannibal grins.

“Am I so obvious?”

“Yes. And the smile suits you well, Will”

“What time do you go to work today?” Will asks.

“It’s actually one of the few days when I don’t have to appear at the hospital”

“Oh. So I guess you’ll finally get some rest”

“I’m going to read, try calling my son, and then prepare a delicious dinner. Would you like to come after work?”

“Um… Gladly. Should I bring anything? Wine or something?”

“I already bought everything. Bring your positive attitude. And that smile” Hannibal points at Will’s lips and that makes the man embarrassed.

They part and Will goes to work. He texts Matthew that he’ll stay longer at school today.

*****

Will finishes work and almost runs to see Hannibal.

He knocks at the door and the doctor greets him with a charming smile.

“Please, come in”

Will enters the apartment and immediately smells something delicious. They go to the small kitchen and Will’s eyes wander. He’s full of energy and cannot stop grinning.

“I made pasta with tomato sauce. Nothing special but I hope you’ll like it. I actually didn’t have so much time. I went to see my son”

“So your wife changed her mind?”

“No. I went to wait near his school and saw him leave the building. That was all. He quickly got in a car and was gone. He didn’t even see me”

“Why didn’t you say ‘hi’? Or wave?”

Hannibal keeps stirring the sauce and wonders.

“I honestly have had my heart broken enough. If he saw me, he’d wave back and maybe he'd want to go with me and she wouldn’t let him. But maybe she told him terrible stories about me and he wouldn’t even want to deal with me”

“You’re making too many assumptions. What if you’re wrong? I mean, so far you’ve been painfully right but what if he wants to see you, too? You’re his father”

Hannibal smiles at Will and serves him pasta.

“I’m sorry. I’ll better stuck this delicious pasta in my mouth to keep it shut”

“It’s alright, Will. You’re right. I’m scared”

“Does she always pick him up after school? Can’t you show up and take him here for once?”

“She’d call the police and I’d get a restraining order” Hannibal says and watches Will chew with delight on his face “But I’m going to call her and ask. I’m having a day off on Thursday, I could pick him up”

“Another day off in one week?” Will is genuinely surprised.

“They hired another surgeon so I hope to work fewer days or at least have some help”

“That’s good. You really need to work less”

“Do I look so worn out?” Hannibal smirks.

“No. Of course not. I mean… I see you come home at night, tired, and I believe it’s a challenging job. If you’re exhausted, your brain stop functioning properly and I think a tired surgeon is a bad surgeon”

“You’re absolutely right”

Hannibal takes out a bottle of wine and two glasses. Will wonders if he should be drinking. If he returns home and Matthew smells alcohol from him, he’ll get suspicious. But Hannibal is already pouring them a drink so he takes it.

They clank and Will tastes the liquid. It’s good, very good. It wasn’t cheap.

“Excuse me for a second” Hannibal says and leaves the kitchen.

He reappears after a moment, holding a notebook.

“I bought this for you” the doctor hands the item to Will “I know you probably prefer writing on a laptop, I guess it’s easier and faster, but I’m an old-fashioned kind of guy and I believe diaries are to be kept in notebooks. And handwritten”

Will touches the notebook gently, like it was made of glass and could be easily broken.

“Thank you. I actually wrote my first entry on a tablet because I couldn’t find even one empty notebook”

Hannibal smiles wider, happy to have provided Will with what he needed.

“It’s the third gift from you and I didn’t even-”

“Will. I don’t require anything from you. I enjoy giving presents and even more so if someone finds them useful”

Will stands up and is now on eye level with Hannibal. He hugs the doctor, still holding the notebook.

“Thank you” Will whispers.

Hannibal embraces Will and strokes his hair. They part after a moment.

“I’m sorry if that was…awkward”

“Not at all”

Hannibal puts the dirty dishes into the sink and waves at Will to follow him to the living room. He sets a vinyl on the vinyl recorder and Will hears the music start. Jazz.

They sit on the couch and sip on the wine. Will feels like a free spirit, no longer a shadow. He closes his eyes for a moment and enjoys the sound of the saxophone. Only when he opens his eyes again, does he see that Hannibal is watching him.

“You looks so peaceful. Not at all like a human being” the doctor says.

Will chuckles at that.

“I mean it’s like you are the melody” Hannibal takes another sip “I sometimes wonder if you’re real”

Will’s eyes widen. He was wondering the same thing. Once he thought it was his own reflection what he saw on the pane. And he constantly feels like he’s imagining all this. He’s afraid the dream will end and reveal he’s in a mental institution.

“I wonder about that, too” Will whispers.

“Are you afraid you’re not real?”

“I’m afraid you’re not real and it’s all in my head. I don’t want to wake up”

“Stretch your hand” Hannibal says and puts down his glass.

“What?” Will seems confused.

“Extend your hand, palm open”

Will puts his glass down next to Hannibal’s and does as he’s told. He shows Lecter his palm and frowns when the doctor grabs it tightly. Then, with the other hand, Hannibal presses his thumb to Will’s pulse on the wrist.

“Do you feel it?” Lecter asks.

Will smiles and nods. Hannibal lets go of Will’s hand and stretches out his own.

“Now mine”

Will gently presses his thumb to Hannibal’s wrist and looks for a spot. Found it!

“Press a bit harder” Hannibal says.

They both feel how blood rushes through Lecter’s veins. They’re both alive. They’re both real.

Will looks at Hannibal and then notices Matthew in their flat through the window. He sighs.

“I have to go” Will says.

Hannibal looks through the window and nods. Will gets to the door and Hannibal hurries to the kitchen.

“You forgot your diary”

Will smiles and takes the notebook. He hugs Hannibal for goodbye and leaves.

He crosses the street and enters his flat.

“It’s pretty late. Kids were that interested in these extra classes of yours?” Matthew asks.

“I was surprised myself. But I also stepped into a stationer's to look for a notebook”

Matthew offers dinner but Will says he’s not hungry. He goes to the bedroom and starts writing. About Hannibal. About happiness and all the feelings his meetings with the doctor evoked in him.

Later Matthew goes to sleep and Will stays up a bit longer. He goes to the kitchen, closes the door and turns on the light. He watches Hannibal in his apartment.

Maybe it’s inappropriate but he cannot help himself. And he made himself visible so he cannot be blamed.

Hannibal makes himself tea. He swings his hips gently, probably listening to music. Will imagines the melody, he hears it in his head. Then, Lecter takes the cup to the bedroom and puts it down to cool. He massages his neck and then removes his sweater. He folds it and puts it back to his wardrobe. The pants are next to come off. Will licks his lips and bites his lower lip when Hannibal manages the zipper.

Suddenly, Hannibal turns and grabs his cell phone. He listens to someone. His face is unreadable. Will grabs the binoculars, not a tad ashamed. Hannibal finally speaks, he seems determined. Tears threatens to fall from his eyes and the call ends.

Will quickly puts down the binoculars and waits. Hannibal turns to the window and smiles, he sees Will clearly. He calls someone and Will’s phone buzzes.

“Hello?”

“I just talked to my ex-wife. She was not easy to persuade but I did it! I can pick up Mark from school on Thursday. I’m so happy” Hannibal’s voice breaks.

“I’m happy, too. I told you not to give up”

“Thank You, Will”

For a moment they just look at each other, both on the verge of tears, and then Hannibal speaks.

“Matthew is up. He’s going to the kitchen”

The early warning gives Will time to change position and regain control over his voice.

“You're still up? Who are you talking to?” Matthew asks.

“Shhh. A fellow teacher. It’s important. Go”

Matthew drinks some water looks through the window. He notices a man in a flat on the other side of the street.

“Hey, look at that. Kinda hot for a guy his age” Matt points at Hannibal.

Lecter laughs, he probably heard that and Will smiles.

“Oh yeah? My experience tells me hot guys can be real jerks” Will pinches Matthew and then gestures for him to leave the kitchen.

Matthew kisses Will’s cheek and disappears.

“Sorry about that” Will says and looks again at Hannibal.

“It’s alright. It’s nice to hear I’m still hot, for a guy in my age” Hannibal chuckles and Will grins.

“He’s right, you know? You are pretty hot”

“Am I now?”

“I never doubted that. I just never said it”

“And why not, Will?”

Will’s cheeks grow hot.

“Well, I still have a boyfriend and you are straight so me saying that…I figured it would be inappropriate”

“I think you are stunning, Will. You look younger than you really are and it often bothers you but I’d say many people would love to look like you, given a choice. Was this inappropriate?”

Will cannot answer, he’s too flattered and embarrassed. He blushes.

“A bit, yes. But…thank you. No one ever said something like that to me”

“Well, saying that too often would make the words worn out but I cannot imagine being tired of beauty”

Will turns the tap and splashes cold water over his face. It’s too much.

“You know I got to a point where I felt invisible and then you showed up and made me feel exposed. What’s up with that?” Will asks.

“You added some colour to my life as well. I get to see my son because of you”

“I… I didn’t do anything. But I’m glad you’re happy”

Will looks at the clock. Time passes so quickly when he’s with Hannibal. Even with the street between them.

“I should go” a moment of hesitation “Will you walk with me home tomorrow?”

“What time does your last class end?”

“Quarter to three”

“Alright. See you then”

Will hangs up and goes to bed. He’s too excited to fall asleep and when he does, he dreams about the feeling of Hannibal’s pulse under his fingertips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone is asleep at two a.m. apart from Will and Hannibal ^^

_“If I fall for you, I'll never recover_  
_If I fall for you, I'll never be the same”_

_Maroon 5 – Love Somebody_

 

Will is giddy at the prospect of seeing Hannibal after work. He is grinning all day and probably speaking too quickly, making it hard for the students to make notes.

He hurries to the exit after the last lesson and frowns when Hannibal is not there. His heart beats faster and he’s getting scared that it was all a dream, after all.

“Will!”

Will turns his head towards the voice and sees Matthew. Will’s lips part in surprise and confusion.

“What are you doing here?”

“I finished work earlier and thought I could walk with you home. I even did some shopping” Matthew points at the bags in his hands.

“I…”

“Is something wrong?”

“No, no. I just… You never did things like that”

“I never had a chance, I always come home after you”

“Why are you… Never mind. Let’s go”

They walk and Will still wonders what happened with Hannibal. He might have at least texted him. Will’s enthusiasm turns into fear. He looks in the coffee shop but Hannibal is not there.

The rest of the afternoon Matthew seems excited and full of energy. He talks and makes dinner, he pours them a drink and even hums a song Will doesn’t know. Something is definitely wrong.

Then, in the evening Matthew proposes shower together. It becomes hot when they enter the bathroom and they end up jerking each other off under the hot water.

Then Will looks at his phone again. Nothing. He sets his alarm clock at two. They go to sleep.

Will wakes when the alarm goes off and he immediately takes his phone and heads to the kitchen. The lights in the apartment across the street are on but Hannibal isn’t there. Will frowns. Then the door to the bathroom opens and the doctor appears. Wet, with only a towel on his hips.

Will wants to text Hannibal, ask him why he didn’t show up, ask about his day. He looks at his phone and the light of the screen makes him visible. Hannibal turns to the window and sees. Will notices that the doctor is upset. He knows his body language by now. Hannibal keeps looking in Will’s direction and then places a hand against the pane. He takes his phone and types. Then he sits on the bed.

‘I saw Matthew waiting for you so I returned home’

So he did show up.

‘I’m sorry. I didn’t know he’d come. He never did before’

Send.

Hannibal smiles and shakes his head. He types and then puts on pyjama pants. He lies on the bed.

‘I’m glad he’s becoming a thoughtful boyfriend’

Is that supposed to be sarcastic? Will doesn’t know how to answer that. He’s getting angry and people do and say stupid things when they’re angry.

‘I’m getting less and less sure why I’m still with him’

Send.

‘We all do stupid or inexplicable things sometimes’

‘What is the most stupid thing _you’ve_ ever done?’

Send.

Will is afraid of the answer. He’s afraid _he’s_ Hannibal’s biggest mistake. It wouldn’t be the first time he hears it.

‘I’d rather not tell you now’

Hannibal puts on the top of his pyjamas and turns off the light. Will does not hesitate.

‘What time do you start work?’

Send.

‘Five’

Will finishes at half past three. It’ll give them enough time.

‘Come for me at half past three and I’ll walk you to the hospital’

Send.

‘It’s not such a long walk’

Will shakes his head. This stubborn man.

‘Then I’ll take you for a coffee, just do as I say’

Send.

Will thinks that will end the conversation but he hears his phone buzz again.

‘Bossy’

Will smiles. He’s so different when he’s with Hannibal. Or maybe he’s finally himself.

‘You like it?’

Send.

‘What if I don’t follow your orders?’

‘You want to find out?’

Send.

He feels playful now.

‘One day, maybe’

Will smiles. It’s settled then. He goes back to sleep.

*****

This time he sees Hannibal upon exiting the school. He smiles. He’s relieved.

“Hello, Will”

“Hi”

There are a few students watching them walk away but that makes Will only more confident. He’s not walking alone.

“Are you ready for tomorrow?” Will asks.

“Yes. I bought ingredients for the dinner, I’m going to pick him up and we’ll come to my apartment by taxi. We’ll eat, maybe I’ll help him with homework, and we’ll play”

“Did you buy him something?”

“No, not yet”

“Well, what are you waiting for? We have some time now. We can step into a store and buy him a nice toy” Will smiles.

Hannibal looks at Will with wide maroon eyes.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Come on!”

They continue walking and when they see a store with toys, they enter it. Will looks around and thinks about his own childhood. He didn’t have many toys but he loved and cared about the ones he had. He turns to Hannibal who is considering an army of plastic soldiers.

“What does he like? Is he sweet, like his father, and would appreciate a simple teddy bear or is he more of a fighter, like his mom, and would enjoy killing people with a plastic gun?”

Hannibal chuckles and looks at Will. ‘Sweet like his father’.

“He likes maths and biology. Maybe a fake till?”

“Hey! Does he have any pet?” Will asks.

“He didn’t. I’m allergic to animal fur. But maybe his mother bought him one after she got rid of me” Hannibal smiles.

He compares himself to a family pet.

“How about this game, Operation? Would he like that?”

Hannibal smiles wider.

“That would remind him of his father, a surgeon”

Will rolls his eyes.

“Twister, then. I’ll be glad to see how you bend on the floor and then gracefully fall”

Will grins and Hannibal frowns.

“Are you going to watch us?”

“That wasn’t my intention” Will says seriously, then smiles again and adds “But if you buy Twister, I don’t think I’ll be able to help myself”

“I’ll take Twister and Operation then”

Hannibal buys the games and they leave the store.

“We have one more hour. I’m taking you for a coffee” Will says.

They enter a café and Will orders two coffees while Hannibal looks for a place to sit. Will takes the coffee and goes to sit opposite Hannibal.

“Here you go” he hands Lecter one cup.

“Thank you”

They sip on the coffee and look at each other.

Will used to think he is escaping his life when he’s with Hannibal, but now he knows it’s not at all accurate . He builds his life then. This is when he’s happy and when he feels. He’s becoming a person, someone with their own interests and someone visible.

“So will you tell me the most stupid thing you’ve ever done?” Will asks.

Hannibal smiles and shakes his head.

“Not today. I’d like to keep it to myself for a while longer”

“Are you afraid I’ll no longer want to see you if you tell me?” Will smirks.

“I’m afraid there would be not much to tell after”

Mysterious.

“I’m thinking about breaking up with Matthew” Will says after a moment.

“His efforts are not enough after all?”

“He doesn’t love me. I don’t love him. I don’t know what I was thinking when I asked him to move in with me”

“Are you certain of your decision?”

“I am. I’ve been certain for some time but I still don’t know _when_ I’m going to tell him that”

“Does he have a place to go after you dump him?”

“You're suddenly so concerned about him?” Will smiles.

“You’re a good person, Will. You won’t just kick Matthew out to rot on a street”

“He won’t rot. He’ll have a place to crash in no time. You’ve seen him”

“He’s charming. In his own way”

“Oh yeah? Maybe you want to keep him?” Will says playfully.

“I enjoy your company more”

Will lowers his head. This is wrong. This isn’t going to work and Will is aware of that. He can’t let himself fall for this man. For a man he’ll never have.

“What about _your_ romantic life? Is there a lady I’ll start seeing in your apartment soon?”

“No. Just me. Is that not enough of a view? I thought you said I’m pretty hot”

Will chuckles.

“Maybe I was hoping for some action. Seeing you return exhausted every night isn’t that exciting”

“You want some action?” Hannibal grins, showing his teeth.

Will licks his own lips.

“Well…”

“Be patient, Will. Patient people may get to see some action” Hannibal winks.

They talk some more and then Will walks Hannibal to the hospital, as planned.

*****

The evening goes like any other but Will keeps looking at Matthew. He wonders when he should drop this bomb he’s got prepared.

Definitely not when Matt kisses him. But Will says he’s got a terrible headache and he wants nothing more than to go sleep already.

His alarm clock wakes him before two. He takes his phone and goes straight to the kitchen. He’s tempted to turn the lights on but he cannot risk Matthew getting up again. What if he connected the dots this time?

Will closes the door to the kitchen and sits by the table. The apartment on the other side of the street is lit and Will sees Hannibal lying on his bed. Is he asleep?

It’s already Thursday. He should get some rest, Will thinks. But suddenly the doctor turns his head to the window and smiles. He grabs his phone and types.

‘I’ve been waiting for you’

Will smiles back. Before he can reply, a new message appears on his screen.

‘Would you text me your email address?’

Will frowns but quickly types the address. Send. He watches Hannibal fiddle with his phone and shake his head.

Will suspects he should check his inbox. A few house offers, a sale in a book shop and a new message. From lecter75. So the man is forty, if you believe 75 is the birth year. Twelve years older, Will thinks, then opens the message and reads.

_This is one of the most stupid things I’ve done and am going to do for you now. I was doing it for a month before I went to medical school. Forgive me if I’m a bit rusty.  
I’m enclosing a song I want you to play when you’ll see me press the button on my own device. Nod when you’re ready._

Will slides the page down. The song is missing a proper description and there is a question instead – _Can you guess the title?_

Will looks at Lecter who is checking if there is no one else watching. When the doctor’s eyes are focused on Graham, Will nods. Hannibal smiles and shows with great ostentation that he’s pressing the button. Will follows suit. The music begins and Will instantly recognises the song. _Bryan Ferry – Slave to Love._

He smiles and look back at Hannibal. Will’s eyes widen when he sees the doctor shake his hips and touch his own arms and neck. He’s wearing a crimson shirt and black pants. He plays with the first button, undoes it. He turns to present his back and Will chuckles. He licks his lips. His brain stops processing that this is inappropriate and he’s enjoying this far too much.

_"You're running with me_  
_Don't touch the ground_  
_We're the restless hearted_  
_Not the chained and bound"_

Hannibal turns again and undoes slowly another button. He parts his shirt a bit to reveal a tanned collarbone. Another button is being undone and Will feels his cock harden in his pyjama pants. Hannibal lifts his shirt a bit to reveal the small of his back. He presses against the cool pane and lifts his hands to entangle in his own hair and then move higher. He’s enjoying himself as well.

_"The sky is burning_  
_A sea of flame_  
_Though your world is changing_  
_I will be the same"_

The song ends and the doctor turns to look at Will whose mouth are hung open. He didn’t even realise the song ended. He blinks and looks at Hannibal. He made him so hard and he didn’t even take his clothes off. He undid barely three buttons and danced around a little. Will blushes. He doesn’t know what to say. Hannibal bows in his apartment and Will chuckles.

‘Thank you’

Send.

‘I thought you might enjoy the show’

He did. Maybe a bit too much. His cock yearn for attention.

‘It may be inappropriate of me to say, but I need to go and finish what you started’

Send.

Will is ashamed. What is this man going to think? It was rude to straight forward say he’s going to jerk off because of Hannibal. And probably to the thought of him. Will wishes he had recorded the show. Now he’s left with only memories. But such pleasant ones.

‘I’m flattered, Will’

What? Will stares at the screen and cannot believe. The man doesn’t mind?

Will looks at Lecter, who is grinning now, and wonders.

‘Would it be creepy if I watched you today? With Mark’

Send.

Hannibal takes off his shirt, the action lost all sensuality, and frowns at his phone. He types.

‘If I asked you not to, would you respect that?’

Will types quickly.

‘Naturally. I don’t mean to pry. But text me later how it went. And how many times you fell while playing Twister’

Send.

‘I won’t leave out any detail’

Hannibal changes into pyjamas and turns off the light. The big day ahead.


	7. Chapter 7

Will finishes work and goes home. He’s excited and worried simultaneously. He goes shopping on his way home and when he’s finally in the flat, he tenses. He needs to break up with Matthew. Today? No. He needs peace to do this. He needs…

Will puts the bags on the counter and looks through the window. It’s always been difficult to see anything in the daylight and Will shakes his head, knowing he shouldn't be watching. Hannibal asked him not to.

He makes dinner, then writes another entry in his diary. Then Matthew returns and Will tries to focus on him rather than the fact that it’s getting late and the lights in Hannibal’s apartment will make it easier to see what is happening there.

Matthew starts talking about his day and Will patiently listens. They watch tv and Matthew cuddles Will. What has happened to him? He’s never been like that. Maybe at the beginning of their relationship but…

Will would be happy about the change if not for Hannibal’s appearance in his life. The man ruined him.

They kiss, nothing more, and go to sleep.

At least Matthew does. When Will hears the light snoring, he takes his phone and goes to the kitchen. The lights in Lecter’s apartment are on and the doctor is lying on his bed, reading a book.

‘Well?’

Send.

Hannibal puts down the book and grabs his phone. He smiles and turns to the window.

‘It was great but I’d rather tell you more by lunch or dinner?’

Will smiles.

‘I have a day off tomorrow because there is a school trip. Lunch at one again?’

Send.

‘That’s convenient’

Will looks at Hannibal and grins.

‘Just one more thing before I go to sleep – how many times did you lose at Twister?’

Send.

Hannibal laughs in his apartment. He steps closer to the window and lifts his hand. He stretches two fingers. Two times. Will smiles and imagines the doctor sprawled on the floor, defeated.

‘When does Matthew leave for work?’

Will looks at his screen and frowns.

‘Ten’

Send.

‘Come at ten, then’

Will smirks. He cannot say no to this man.

‘Alright’

Send.

Will goes to sleep after one more glance at Hannibal. He’s happy. Will can feel it in his own veins.

*****

“This time you’re really going to be late” a hoarse voice wakes him.

“What time is it?” Will asks.

“Eight thirty”

“It’s alright, Matthew, I…” before he realises, he’s lying through his teeth “I start later today”

“Really?”

“Yeah, one class is on a trip so I get to sleep longer”

“Sorry for waking you up, then”

“No, no , it’s okay”

They eat breakfast and Will wonders. Why didn’t he tell Matthew about the school trip? Why is he suddenly lying to him? He frowns at his sandwich and hears the hoarse voice again.

“Hey, are you alright?”

“What? Yeah. Yes. I thought there was a hair in it” Will points at the sandwich.

They finish breakfast, brush their teeth and dress up. Matthew doesn’t ask any questions when they leave the flat together but then Will pretends to have forgotten something so he needs to go back to the apartment. Before he wishes Matthew good day, he says he’s having those extra classes today so he might be late. He’s lying again and he doesn’t even blink.

When Matthew disappears from sight, Will crosses the street and ascends the stairs. He knocks at the door to Hannibal’s apartment and the doctor answers it quickly.

“Hello, Will”

“Good morning” Will grins.

“I see you’re in a good mood”

“Very. Now tell me everything”

They go to the kitchen and sit by the table.

“Coffee? Tea?” Hannibal offers.

“Tea, please. And start talking already”

Hannibal chuckles and begins preparing the tea.

“Well…I picked my son up after school and we came here. I served him spaghetti and we talked. He said his mom bought him a dog, a pug. He named him Willy” Hannibal smiles warmly at the name and Will laughs, “He said Robert, my wife’s new husband, is nice to him and that he buys him toys and takes him on trips very often. I think he’s happy”

“Did you give him your present?”

“Yes. I gave him Operation and we played Twister. He’s smaller and more athletic than me but I still did a good job”

Will chuckles and takes the tea from Hannibal.

“Yeah, right. Falling two times”

“I start work at six today so we have all day to play and you can prove that you’re not only outspoken but actually better than me”

Will smiles at that and nods, accepting the challenge. His brain needs a few more seconds to process what Hannibal just said. He invited him to stay till six. He offered his company for the next eight hours. Will frowns at that.

“Is there something wrong, Will?”

“No. But I… We won’t be playing Twister till six, will we?”

“If you want to” Hannibal chuckles “But I would suggest to add a few other activities. We could go for lunch, go for a walk, we can watch a movie or play one of my vinyls and even dance. I feel like doing everything at once”

“Alright, I’ve got a plan. Come, let’s go”

They leave the apartment and Will leads the way. They walk for a quarter and then enter a shop.

“Alright. I’m going to ask you a very important question. What ice cream flavour do you like the most?”

Hannibal’s face softens after a mild seizure cause by ‘very important question’ and he smiles.

“Chocolate. You?”

“Strawberry. But I can go for chocolate this time”

Will takes a box of ice cream and they move forward.

“I suppose you want to eat something more nourishing than that before a long day in the hospital”

Hannibal nods gently and they start looking through options for dinner.

“I’ll make you rice with chicken and vegetables” Hannibal states when they pass the sweets.

“We’ll make it together” Will offers.

They move to choose a few peppers, green and red, some mushrooms, an onion and a few other things. Hannibal takes a packet of rice because he’s not sure he has enough at home. They pay, Will offers to split the bill.

They return to Hannibal’s apartment and Hannibal takes out the pan. Will slices peppers and Hannibal cuts the meat. The rice is boiling in a pot. Will forgets he lives across the street. He feels like he belongs here, with Hannibal.

Lecter plays a vinyl to make the atmosphere even more relaxed. He occasionally shakes his hips or hums and Will laughs at him then.

“So you were a stripper for a month? That’s interesting” Will says.

“Is it? And I wasn’t a stripper. I danced at three bachelorette parties and twice for my boyfriend. Never for my wife, though”

Will’s mouth opens involuntarily.

“A boyfriend?” he asks.

“Yes. I had a boyfriend once. Even two boyfriends. And then I met Megan and I lost my mind. I had to marry her” Hannibal smiles at the memory of his past, when he was happy with his girlfriend who then became his wife.

“So you’re not straight at all”

“No. I never said that”

“But you never corrected me when I assumed so”

“I always find it funny when people assume someone’s sexual orientation. Like it was so easy”

“I… I’m sorry”

“It’s alright Will. It’s a problem of many societies”

Will blushes. He’s embarrassed at how quickly he just assumed Hannibal was straight by the simple fact he had used to have a wife.

“So why did you never dance for your wife?”

“I was embarrassed. And I think she wouldn’t have liked it”

“Well I did” Will grins shamelessly.

They continue preparing dinner and when it’s ready they sit by the table.

“Will you see Mark again soon?” Will asks while devouring a piece of chicken.

“I hope so. I also asked for a leave at work and I’d love to take him somewhere for a day or two”

Will smiles warmly.

“I’m breaking up with Matthew” he states “Tonight”

Hannibal narrows his eyes.

“Why?” the doctor asks.

“You very well know why”

They finish dinner and go to the living room. Hannibal puts a vinyl on and the music starts playing.

“I’m full but give me a minute and I’ll beat you at Twister time and time again” Will says upon collapsing on the couch.

Hannibal laughs and sits next to him. He stares at Will, takes in every detail, every wrinkle, every twitch of his lips. Will raises his eyebrows and waits.

“I’m going to spread the mat. You rest a while longer” Hannibal says and opens the box with the game.

Will watches the doctor bend and move with grace. He looks through the window. Even when he breaks up with Matthew, should he jump straight into this relationship? Shouldn’t he give himself some time?

Suddenly, he feels a hand ruffle his hair.

“Aaaah! What the hell?” Will laughs and looks back at Hannibal.

“You’re thinking too much. Come”

Hannibal takes him by the hand and they start playing. Will spins the wheel and places his right hand on a green spot. Then Hannibal stands behind him with his foot on a red one. They continue to spin the wheel and soon they become a shapeless combination of limbs. Their bodies are bent at weird angles and one of Hannibal’s arms rubs against Will’s inner thigh every time he moves. Will doesn’t want to give up but he’s afraid he’ll get too hot and so he falls.

Hannibal smiles at him and gives him a proud look. They begin another round. And then another. Will loses on purpose almost every time. Hannibal’s touch and smile are too much. After a while they both stumble and collapse on the floor, laughing.

“What were you saying about beating me at this game, time and time again?” Hannibal smirks.

“You…” Will says breathlessly.

Time has passed so quickly Will hasn’t noticed how late it is. Suddenly, he sees the light in his flat switch on and he sees Matthew enter.

Will stands up and sighs.

“Wish me luck” he smiles bitterly and leaves Hannibal’s apartment.

He crosses the street and wonders if Hannibal is going to watch them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the lovely [ Polanetta ](https://twitter.com/Polanetta) xoxo

Will enters the flat. He goes to the kitchen. Matthew smiles at him.

“How was your day?”

Will looks at him, blinks. Matthew is making spaghetti. He really seems to be trying. Or maybe he’s not trying. Maybe it’s Will who is so fucking ungrateful. Does Matthew really love him? He’s changed lately.

“It was nice” Will answers and sits by the table “Matthew, I need to talk to you”

He didn’t want to say these words, the words beginning every serious conversation, but they just fell from his mouth. Matthew frowns and stops stirring the sauce. He sits opposite Will.

“What is it?”

“Are you happy?” Will asks.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, are you happy? Here, with me”

“Um, yes? Aren’t you?”

It would be easier if he said ‘no’.

“Matthew, I’m not going to lie. I don’t love you. I can’t imagine our future together and I think it’s best if we break up”

Matthew isn’t as shocked or insulted as Will suspected he’d be.

“Is it because of him?” Matthew asks and Will blinks.

“Because of whom?”

Matthew shakes his head.

“Do you really think I’m that stupid? That I didn’t notice? Someone’s been calling you at two in the morning and you thought I wouldn’t notice?”

Will blinks. He doesn’t comprehend. It was his alarm clock but that’s all the same, to be honest. He did wake up to talk to Hannibal.

“Matthew, I-”

“No, look, I didn’t care. I still don’t care. I mean, the panties the other night? Was it his idea? Because I loved it. And if he made you more confident then I have no problem with this”

Will’s mouth hangs open and he cannot find words.

“I’ve been seeing a guy, too, but I think he made me realise how much I really like you. The real you. I think your little fling helped you, too. So let’s end those meaningless affairs and return to what we are”

“You…you’ve been cheating on me?” Will asks, still in shock.

“I think we both weren’t perfectly honest”

“No! I didn’t… I never cheated, Matthew!”

“So then what were those late night calls?”

“I… I made a friend… and he… why do you care? You cheated on me! Now I’m definitely sure we need to break up”

Will is getting upset and angry, he stands up from the table. Matthew follows suit. He approaches Will, places a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t touch me! I have to get tested now! Who knows where you’ve been sticking your dick. I can’t believe I was so blind. You were so nice, so damn romantic”

“Because I really like you, Will”

“Don’t you dare say that” Will whispers.

“I really do. Look, we may be different and not always agree with each other but I want to be with you. I want to know you, what you like and why”

“And that’s why you’ve been fucking someone else behind my back?!”

“It made me realise how meaningless it was. That I have something more with you and I don’t want to give it up”

“Stop! I want you to pack your things and leave. Now!”

“Will, give us one more chance. I know you can. I’m the best you’ll ever have and you know that”

Will’s eyes open in shock. A few weeks ago he would have believed that.

“Pack. Your. Things. Now”

“Okay, okay. Answer me this – is it because of this guy you met? Your ‘friend’?”

“No! It’s because you fucking cheated on me! Now go. I want you gone from my life”

“You’re just a slut. You think you’re better than me but we’re not so different from each other as you believe we are”

Will is on the verge of tears.

“I’m giving you twenty minutes. Leave the keys under the door-mat” Will says and slams the door.

He leaves the flat and all he wants to do is go to Hannibal right now. He’d like to be embraced and told he’s a good man, not a slut. He didn’t cheat on Matthew, technically. He…

He sees Hannibal in the coffee shop. So Lecter gave him privacy and didn’t watch how the things progressed.

Will checks the time on his watch. Half past five. He takes a deep breath and enters the coffee shop. He sits next to Hannibal with his face turned to the window so that he could see when Matthew leaves.

“Am I to assume you freed yourself?” Lecter asks.

“I did. It was easier than I thought” seeing Hannibal’s questioningly raised eyebrows Will continues “He was cheating on me. He admitted it. And he had the audacity to say that it made him realise that he cares about me”

“Well, maybe he-”

“And then he called me a slut”

Hannibal’s mouth shuts at that.

“All this time I felt like I… I felt guilty and now he said that he knew about you, and that he didn’t care if I was having an affair because he was having one, too. It’s so messed up”

Hannibal seems surprised.

“And we’re not even…” Will looks at Lecter and cannot finish the sentence.

What was he thinking?

Will sees Matthew exit the building with two bags and get in a car that drove up just a second ago.

“Looks like I was right. He found a place to crash in no time. It’s probably the guy he was cheating on me with. Never mind. I hope he’s happy and I never want to see him again”

Hannibal places a hand on Will’s in reassurance.

“All those days he came home late. It all makes sense now” Will whispers.

“You’re not completely innocent, either” Hannibal says and instantly regrets it.

Will takes his hand from underneath Lecter’s and frowns.

“What?”

“I only mean that you did some things behind his back and they were not all purely platonic”

“Like what? Are you saying he was right? That I’m a slut? You know what? I’m angry. And you’re not helping. You have to go to the hospital and I need some rest. Goodbye, Hannibal”

Will leaves the coffee shop and goes to his flat.

He lies on his bed and starts thinking. Hannibal was right. Will was waking up at two in the morning just to see the man. He used every excuse he could to meet with him. Jeez, he even received a fully clothed striptease from the doctor. It felt like cheating, even if it wasn’t entirely sexual. Maybe because it wasn’t, it made it even more weighty.

Will was so light headed after leaving Hannibal’s apartment and now he feels so exhausted like he fought a battle. He falls asleep.

*****

He wakes at midnight. He goes to the kitchen and pours himself a glass of cold water. He finally cut ties with the person who meant nothing to him and he felt like a terrible person. Was it that Matthew’s vicious words had such a strong impact on him?

Will looks through the window. Hannibal hasn’t returned yet. God knows when he will come home. But Will is awake and sleep won’t come easy now. He makes a decision.

*****

Hannibal ascends the stairs a quarter past two. He’s tired but more psychologically than physically. He hopes he didn’t ruined his relations with Will by saying something stupid.

Suddenly, he sees Will sitting on the stairs next to his apartment. When Will notices the doctor, he speaks.

“Tell me the most stupid thing you’ve done”

Hannibal smiles and opens the door.

“Come in”

He makes tea and they both sit by the table.

“How long have you been sitting here?” Hannibal asks.

“Maybe an hour, I don’t know. I lost track of time”

Hannibal nods and sips on the tea.

“I didn’t mean to offend you earlier, Will”

“I know. And I’m sorry. But you were right. I hate that you’re always right”

Hannibal smiles, full of warmth and affection; he’s relieved.

“You were unhappy in your relationship with Matthew even before you met me so you’re not to be called a slut or a cheater. I like to believe you’d have broken up with him anyway”

“I don’t know. It was getting to a point where I believed he was the best I could get and I’m not sure if I’d have found enough strength to break it off”

They drink the tea and look at each other. Will’s blue eyes seem persistent in searching for an answer to his previous question.

“Things changed. My answer to your question changed” Hannibal says.

“You always know what to say, you always say the right thing. So tell me now the answer I want to hear”

Hannibal straightens in his chair and sighs.

“Once I thought falling for a man who was taken was the most stupid thing I’ve ever done”

“And you changed your mind on that subject?”

“Things changed, as I said. He’s no longer taken”

Will blinks and smiles.

“But I doubt he’ll want to start a new relationship so soon after the last one” Hannibal adds.

“Didn’t I tell you some time ago that you’re making too many assumptions?” Will smirks.

Hannibal’s eyelids almost fall shut; he’s exhausted.

“I’d better go now. You need to rest”

Lecter nods and walks with Will to the door. They hug and Will leaves.

*****

Will wakes up when he hears knocking at his front door. He groans and gets up to answer the door. He hopes it’s not Matthew who happened to have forgotten something.

“Good morning, Will” Hannibal smiles.

“Uh, hi. Come in” he invites the man in.

“Were you still sleeping? I’m sorry, I should have called or-”

“No, no. It’s alright. I can’t sleep all day”

Hannibal smiles and they go to the kitchen. The doctor brought a package and now he sets it on the counter.

“I made you scrambled eggs. I…I didn’t mean to pry or… Oh god it’s been so long since I had a friend I have no idea what the protocol is anymore”

Will laughs at that. This sweet man cares about him infinitely and feels sorry about it.

“Forget the protocol. I want you as you are”

They both laugh at that. Since when are they so clumsy with each other?

They eat breakfast and talk. Will shows Hannibal the flat he’s seen only from his window so far. Hannibal admires the small collection of books and photos. They talk about their childhoods and families. Will feels safe and free.

In the afternoon Hannibal has to go to work but he promises to call when he’s back home.

*****

At three Will’s phone buzzes and he wakes. He instantly steps closer to the window and answers the phone. Hannibal is watching him.

“Are you amenable to a short walk, Will?”

“Aren’t you exhausted?”

“I had a lot of help today. They hired another surgeon”

“Another one? Why?”

“I’ll tell you if you put on some clothes and come here”

“Give me five minutes”

Will opens his wardrobe and puts on jeans and a t-shirt. He crosses the street and knocks at Hannibal’s door.

“So?” Will’s not bothered by greetings; he just needs answers.

“Come in”

They sit on the couch in the living room and Hannibal looks a bit distressed.

“The hospital hired another surgeon and offered me a transfer. I’ll be working five to ten hours, longer if there is an emergency of course, and I’ll earn more money than I do now”

“A transfer?” Will asks.

“Yes. To St. Charles’ Hospital. It’s on the other end of the city. I’ll have to move”

“You… You already decided” Will says, full of sorrow.

“Well it’s not really like I have a choice. And it’s a great opportunity. I’ll live closer to Mark and there are only advantages of the transfer”

“Only advantages” Will repeats quietly, closing his eyes.

“Well, there is still one thing that I have to resolve”

“Oh yeah? What’s that?”

“My feelings for you” Hannibal answers unceremoniously.

Will blinks.

“I cannot imagine moving and never seeing you again” Hannibal continues.

“We can meet whenever you have time. You know where I work and where I live. You know where to find me”

“I don’t want to find you. I don’t want to have to look for you. I want you to stay close to me”

Will smiles and sighs. There is no resolution to this situation.

“I'm aware we don’t know each other that long and I know you just ended one relationship, today, but I’d really love for you to move with me” Hannibal proposes.

Will’s eyes widen in shock.

“You want us to live together?”

“Well, we’re both only renting our flats so there’s no problem with terminating the lease. And there is not a thing that keeps me here. Apart from you. Of course I will understand if you say no. I just needed to tell you how I feel”

“Thank you for being honest” Will answers and looks at the window.

His flat is dark. There is nothing that keeps him there. Will takes a deep breath. He was so ready to start a new life, so eager to continue seeing Hannibal. But moving to a house or a flat together is a big step and he wanted to take things slow.

“When are you moving out?” he asks, turning his head to look at Hannibal again.

“Next month. They offered me an apartment, bigger than this. But I was planning to take a mortgage and buy a house”

Too much information for one day, too much things happening.

“What about this, then. We have a month to keep seeing each other. If after this month you don’t change your mind, I’ll go with you. But we’ll take the apartment they offered you. And then maybe we’ll look together for a house. I’d be happy to pay half of the price”

Hannibal smiles. The idea sounds nice and Will doesn’t believe he came up with it.

“We have a deal” the doctor says and Will grins.

“I’ll go now and let you have some sleep” Will says and attempts to stand up but Hannibal’s hand grips on his forearm.

“Stay a while longer”

“Are you sure?”

“Mhm” Lecter murmurs and leans his head against the back of the sofa.

They look at each other and then Hannibal’s eyes close. Will smiles. He’s considering carrying the doctor to bed but he knows he’s not strong enough to lift him. He caresses his cheek.

“Go to bed” he whispers.

Hannibal opens his eyes and nods.

“But lock the door behind me first”

“You can stay here if you want” Hannibal offers.

“I’ll go. I’ll let you have some sleep”

Will leaves the apartment and goes to his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope it doesn't feel rushed :/


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope You all will like this chapter and that it will be a satisfying ending to this story :D

The first week passes quickly and without any major changes or noticeable progression in their relationship. They keep seeing each other for dinner or breakfast but Hannibal’s working schedule is still somewhat inconvenient.

Once during that week Will witnesses a phone call to Megan as Lecter explains what is happening in his life. Will observes Hannibal’s reactions through two layers of glass and that makes him feel like an intruder. He doesn’t want to invade Lecter’s privacy but if they are to live together in three weeks, he needs to get rid of that feeling.

Right after the phone call, Will’s cell phone buzzes.

“Hello?”

“Are you ready to meet Mark?” Hannibal asks.

“Are you serious?”

“Yes. I talked to Megan and told her about the transfer. She said she’d let me pick Mark from school when I move. It’ll save her the trouble and time and I’ll get to see my son more often”

“That’s good. I’m happy for you”

“I’m having a day off on Friday. I asked her if I could take Mark to my apartment again. She said yes. So are you ready to meet my son?”

“Certainly. But… does he know about me?” Will hesitates.

“I told him a friend helped me choose the game I gave him. Now I’d like to introduce him to said friend”

‘A friend’? Well, it’s not like they’re lovers; they haven’t even kissed yet. But Will wants more. He’s expecting more.

“I’d love to meet him but I think we need to settle something first”

“That you’re more than just a friend?”

Will smiles. The doctor often acts as if he could read minds.

“Am I?” Will asks.

“Don’t expect confessions of love from me yet but I believe you know that you mean a lot to me, Will”

That has to be enough. For now.

“I’ll see you on Friday”

*****

Will finishes work and hurries to his flat. He needs to shower and change. He’s already bought a book for Mark. A catalogue of wild animals, with beautiful pictures.

He knocks at Hannibal’s door before five. A blond ten years old child answers.

“Hello” Will says and smiles warmly.

“Good afternoon, sir” the boy smiles back; his green eyes glisten.

“I’m Will, a friend of your father’s. May I come in?”

“Let him in, monkey” Hannibal yells from the kitchen.

Will steps inside and goes to see the doctor.

“Hello, Will” Hannibal says while cleaning his hands.

“Hi. I hope I’m not too late or anything”

“Of course not”

Hannibal turns to Mark and stands next to Will.

“This is my friend, monkey. He lives in a flat across the street. You can see it through the window”

“Nice to meet you” Mark says and extends his hand.

Polite like his father, Will thinks and offers his own hand to shake.

“I’m happy to finally meet you, too. Hannibal told me about you”

Will moves another hand holding his present towards the boy.

“This is for you. I hope you like it”

Mark takes the gift and unwraps it. He starts flicking through pages and smiles.

“I love it” he says.

Hannibal watches his son and Will and grins.

“Alright, young man. You’ll have to put it down for now because we’re going to eat”

Will sits by the table and Mark goes to put the book on a coffee table in the living room.

“He’s so sweet. He’s just like you” Will remarks.

Hannibal’s smile widens at the comment.

“He took the looks after his mother but she’s a beautiful woman so I’m glad”

“You’re a handsome man” Will responds and Mark appears in the kitchen.

They all sit down after Hannibal serves dinner. They talk and laugh. Mark asks if they could go for a trip together one day. Hannibal tells him about the transfer and that his mother agreed to more visits like that and that he’ll pick him up from school whenever he can. Will watches how happy Hannibal and Mark are and he grins. He wishes he was a part of this family.

After dinner they sit on the couch and Mark inspects the book he got from Will. Hannibal pours himself and Will a glass of wine and Mark gets a cup of hot chocolate.

“Hey, how about we play Twister?” Hannibal proposes, smirking at Will.

“Sure. I’ll spread the mat” Mark offers.

Will rolls his eyes and smiles.

Mark is the smallest so he manoeuvres swiftly between the two men, while Will laughs too much to keep himself steady. Hannibal uses every opportunity to touch Will and rub against him and after a few rounds Will says he needs to sit down and catch a breath. He watches the doctor bend gracefully over or under Mark and it’s glorious. When Hannibal and Mark finally collapse on the floor, Lecter starts tickling the boy. They are so happy and so domestic with each other, Will feels nostalgic.

“Help!” Mark says while trying to escape Hannibal’s teasing fingers.

Will steps closer to them and falls on the floor next to Hannibal. He starts tickling the man and now Hannibal is squirming. Mark grins and joins Will. Lecter is under attack from both sides and he laughs.

After a moment they stop everything and Hannibal sighs. He looks at the clock.

“That’s it for today. I have to take you home”

They stand up and Hannibal takes Mark’s jacket.

“I’ll do the dishes and wait for you here, is that alright?” Will asks.

“Of course. I’ll be back in half an hour”

Before they leave, Mark hugs Will and smiles.

*****

Will is lying on the couch when Hannibal returns home. Lecter sits next to his feet and smiles.

“I had a really nice time today” Will says.

“So did I. And so did Mark apparently. He really likes you”

“Well, he only saw me once. We exchanged polite words and united against his father” Will smirks and sits up.

“I will have my revenge” Hannibal says with narrowed eyes.

“Oh yeah? What are you going to do?”

Hannibal moves his hand to rest against Will’s side. He gently touches the man’s body still covered with fabric of his shirt.

“I’m going to make you squirm, too” Lecter says in a low, teasing tone.

Will’s eyelids feel heavy. He feels again. He’s getting turned on.

“Will” Hannibal whispers and withdraws his hand.

“Just kiss me already” Will says and Hannibal smiles.

Lecter leans closer and shuts his eyes. His lips touches Will’s and he shivers. He’s gentle, afraid of shattering the dream. He moves his lips and kisses Will, whose eyes are also closed. Will places a hand on Hannibal’s cheek and feels the smooth skin under his fingertips. The face he believes is carved in marble: delicate skin, even at that age, cheekbones sharper than a knife and a noble thin nose. Will moves his lips to press against the corner of Hannibal’s mouth and then returns to swipe against the lips. He hears the doctor moan very quietly and feels a hand on his own cheek.

“It’s been so long” Hannibal whispers when he breaks the kiss, their faces still close to each other.

“We’ll take it slow” Will assures.

This night they go to sleep together after kissing some more. They don’t shower together or see the other undress but they feel this level of intimacy is enough for now.

*****

Another week passes. Will makes a list of pros and cons of the transfer. He knows Hannibal will make more money and will be closer to Mark. Will is going to have to go to work by bus. Or maybe they could buy a car? Well, not for at least the first couple of months. He still feels everything is happening too quickly.

On another day off Hannibal invites Will over. They have dinner and then Hannibal puts a vinyl on the recorder. They sip on the wine and Hannibal stands up. He stretches his hand towards Will.

Will smiles and stands up. He feels Hannibal press his body against him and they drag their feet on the floor. Hannibal moves his hand along Will’s back. He leans closer and breaths Will in. It seems as if he was about to kiss Will but instead he grabs him by the hand and leads the way to the bedroom. The place is filled with unlit candles.

“Sit” Hannibal says, his voice commanding.

Will’s eyes glisten with desire and he does as he’s told. He sits on the edge of the bed.

Hannibal takes a box of matches and lights the candles, one by one. Then he turns off all the other lights and disappears for a moment. Will hears the vinyl stop playing and instead a new song fills the apartment. Will smiles. _Slave to love_. He knows what to expect.

Hannibal reappears in the bedroom and starts rocking his hips. He caresses his own arms and neck. He steps closer to Will and turns his back. Will has a chance to admire Hannibal’s curves. He reaches to touch Lecter’s hips but Hannibal moves around and takes a step back. He undoes the first button in his shirt. Will feels how his own pants get tight around him.

Hannibal licks his lips teasingly and plays with another button. He shakes his hips and laughs when he sees Will struggle hard not to touch himself. Graham is flushed and his pants betray his hard on. Hannibal slowly turns around and undoes the rest of the buttons. He approaches Will again and lets the man part his shirt while he nuzzles against Will’s neck.

The shirt falls on the floor and Hannibal starts playing with the buttons in Will’s shirt now. Graham searches for Hannibal’s lips but the doctor only laughs and shakes his head. He steps back again and continue to dance. The song changed and now some smooth jazz helps in sustaining the sexy atmosphere.

Hannibal moves his hand over the zipper in his pants but seems to be ignoring his own erection. He prolongs the torture as he goes on to caressing his bare chest. Will licks his lips and moves his hand to rest on his fully clothed crotch. Only now does he realize Hannibal’s chest is hairy. Will reaches for his own zipper to free his cock but Hannibal sees the motion and steps closer to him.

“Let me”

Lecter kneels and unzips Will’s pants. Then he moves them down; Will lifts his butt to help get rid of them.

Hannibal grabs Will’s left leg and starts kissing his ankle. Will throws his head back. He believed he needed Hannibal’s lips in one particular place but now his whole body starts responding to the touch. Lecter moves higher and mouths at Will’s thigh, then hip. There is still a piece of fabric covering Will and he decides to get rid of that, too.

Will rises again to help and he’s fully exposed now, his cock curving and already leaking against his belly. Hannibal grabs the other leg and repeats the action. He starts kissing the ankle, then higher and higher, finally reaching the hip. He looks at Will, whose eyes closed in pleasure and teeth bite on the lower lip.

Hannibal stands up and cradles Will’s face. He leans in and kisses Will. He tastes like wine and onion and Hannibal smiles. The smell of their arousal pervades the room.

Lecter abandons Will’s lips and grabs his hands to place them on his own pants. Will takes the hint and unzips them. They swiftly fall on the floor and Hannibal steps out of them. Will bends his head to kiss Hannibal’s abdomen and then hooks his fingers in the remaining boxers, still covering the doctor’s hips. With the last piece of clothing gone, Hannibal bends to start kissing Will’s neck.

Graham makes quiet appreciative noises and tilts his head. Lecter kisses one nipple, looks at Will, and then starts licking and circling it with his tongue. He moves to the other nipple and offers it the same treatment, while stroking the first one with his thumb.

Then he continues his journey, still kissing and exploring Will’s body. He reaches the navel, so close to the destination point. He kneels in front of the man. Will sighs and opens his eyes. He looks at Hannibal and smiles. He bends to kiss the doctor again and after a moment he feels a hand moving from his thigh to his pubic hair. What a tease.

Hannibal breaks the kiss and smirks. Will caresses Lecter’s cheek and then watches how the doctor ducks his head to have the first taste of Will’s cock. He licks from the base to the tip, torturously slowly. Then he repeats the motion, a little faster. He places a hand on Will’s chest and coaxes the man to lie down.

He takes Will in his mouth inch by inch, slowly. He hasn’t done this for years. He withdraws when he feels he’s going to choke. He sucks on the head, parting the slit with his tongue. He gets the taste of Will’s precum and he smiles. The man underneath him parts his lips and sighs. Hannibal caresses Will’s thighs and continues to lick and suck Will’s cock. The movements of his tongue become faster as he adjusts. His lips are swollen and he has a hard time breathing but he wants to make Will come.

With one hand he reaches down, to tend to his own cock. He massages his balls and then pumps his member, mirroring the movements of his lips and tongue. He mouths at Will’s balls and Graham moans. Will moves his hand to entangle it in Hannibal’s hair and then opens his eyes to look at the doctor. They’re both a mess now: flushed, breathing shallow, moaning. Lecter’s lips are covered with precum and his own spit. He’s out of practice but Will enjoys the blowjob and hopes to get more in the future.

Hannibal raises his head to look at Will and at the same time he licks again, slowly, and kisses the head of Will’s cock. Graham is on the edge and when Hannibal takes him in his mouth again, he releases the semen into the dark hotness of Lecter’s throat. Hannibal tries to swallow everything but some of the liquid spills from his mouth and drips from his chin later.

Will relaxes on the bed and waits until his breathing and heartbeat are steady again.

Hannibal continues to pump his own cock and keeps watching Will.

Graham rises after a moment and grabs Hannibal by the hand and waist. They lie on the bed and Will kisses Hannibal while replacing the doctor’s hand with his own on Hannibal’s cock. His touch is gentle but steady, his grip not too tight but giving enough pleasure for Hannibal to come after a minute. His muscles tense and then white semen spurts on his and Will’s bellies. Will continues to kiss the doctor and he tastes himself on his tongue.

They smile and then Hannibal covers them with the duvet. He gets out of bed only to blow out the candles and bring a damp towel to clean himself and Will.

They cuddle and go to sleep.

*****

Two weeks later they move to an apartment on the other side of the city, ready to turn the page and start a new life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going to write a '6 years later' chapter but i think this leaves the story open and You can decide what happens next ;)
> 
> *** i wanted Will and Hannibal to get married and then adopt a child together, Hannibal would be eager and Will would be like 'you already have a child' and Hannibal would be like 'but i want to have one with you' ***


End file.
